It is a continuing desire to increase power dissipation ratings of electronics, and put those electronics into smaller packages. One industry where this is especially true is the transportation industry, especially in view of the advent of electric or hybrid automobiles. Such automobiles are propelled, all or in-part, by electric motors that rely on transistors and other devices to switch electrical power to the electric motors. The power controlled by these transistors may have voltage potentials ranging from 100 Volts to 2400 Volts, and may switch currants range from 50 Amperes to 600 Amperes. Any increase in the efficiency by which heat is removed from transistors can increase the reliability or power rating of the electronics.